A Place to Call Home
by risokura
Summary: After being missing for over a year, Zidane has come back to Alexandria. Though he finds, that being a hero is never quite so easy. ZidaneGarnet
1. Zidane

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FFIX.

**A Place to Call Home  
**

It was at dinner that night...everyone was so happy. Dagger...they said she was finally smiling again. Now that I was back, she told me that she felt complete again. Back in one whole. I was quiet that night. There had been a lot on my mind...what had happened when I was gone?

Dagger and I didnt get to talk that much. Either she was getting pulled away from me, or I was getting pulled away from her. So many people wanted to talk to the "Hero" that had saved there lives. Girls were throwing themselves all over each other to get to me.

Before this, before meeting Dagger, I probably would have been ecstatic at all this attention, but now, I look at their bright faces, hope shining in their eyes, and all I feel is a bone aching sort of weariness.

I think Dagger may be the best thing thats ever happened to me. Just looking at her gives me urges to sprout poetry about my undying love for her, and yet, at the same time, it was Dagger who was the catalyst of... well, everything. All the adventures, all this stuff thats changed me, have all revolved around her.

I looked at the face of one old noble who was currently trying to strike up a conversation with me.

"Young man..."

_Here we go again…_

"I would like to ask you..."

_To join my knights...  
_  
"I will pay you..."

_I will pay you very handsomely for your efforts...you will be part of the highest caliber of my guards...  
_  
"So...young man?"  
_  
I refused your offer..._

How many refusals has it been? At least eight. They dont understand...like hell they dont understand. Im still a teenager. Im no adult...

I walked over to the refreshment stand trying to get away from everyone that would flock toward me. Just what the hell did they see in me? I'm just as human as the next person…I don't want any special treatment just because I saved the world. Dammit...I need something to cool down.

"Zidane!" I turned around and saw Eiko staring back at me. She had something of a child hood crush on me. She smiled at me. Eiko hasnt really changed much. She was only a kid when we started our adventures, and she doesnt take most of the hardships we faced to heart. Shes still the rebellious, rambunctious little girl we first met in Madian Sari…at times… I wish I were like that.

She motioned for Vivi to follow her. "Get over here!" She snapped at him. Vivi was still shy...always unsure of what to say at times. During our adventure...Vivi learned a lot about himself and the world that surrounded him. He would always think... about what were to happen to him if he "stopped" or a more commonly known term…died.

Vivi ambled over quietly, the crowd parting before him like it does all of us. I think our adventure has changed him the most. He now commands a sort of quiet respect, a self confidence he did not have before. I smiled briefly at both of them.

"Zidane! Weve been looking for you!" I looked at her and raised my eyebrows slightly.

"Er...you were?"

Vivi pulled his hat down over his head and kinda swayed. "Yes...but you have been so busy..."

I shook my head. "Stupid nobles..." I kneeled down slightly and then looked down at Eiko and Vivi. "So...whatd you two want to talk to me about?"

Eiko smiled slightly. "We just popped by to say hi!" She looked at Vivi who was still swaying slightly. "Right Vivi?"

"Y...yes..." Vivi said.

I smiled a bit and patted Eiko on the head, ruffling her hair a bit. "Thanks you two...hey, have you seen Dagger anywhere?"

Vivi turned around and pointed over to a corner. "Over there..." he said.

I patted Vivi on the head. "Ill see you two later."

Eiko struck a pose with her hands on her hips. "Good luck, Zidane!"

Looking around, I spotted Dagger looked bored to death, talking to some noble or the other. Grinning to myself for the first time since yesterday, I began to walk in her direction, intent on rescuing her from the clutches of the greedy noble.

However, after I take a few steps, another noble attaches herself to my arm. Sighing warily, I try to excuse myself politely, but it seems that once again, I have been spotted by the ravenous nobles, all clamoring to talk to their "Hero."

Soon, a mob of heavily perfumed nobles surround me, the stench of their greed and obvious fakery suffocating me.

"Oh! How nice you look tonight, Lord Zidane!"

"Is that a new suit you have, Lord Zidane?"

"How about joining my army, Lord Zidane?"

Their high pitched, giggling voices assault my ears, all their chubby hands grabbing at me... They all want a piece of the "Hero." Finally, a voice calls out, "A speech from the Hero! A speech!"  
Soon, the entire mob takes up the chant, "Give a speech, Lord Zidane!"

The crowd around me parts expectantly, waiting for me to go onto the podium and make my gallant speech. But Ive said it all before, and I just cant take it any more!

"Leave me alone! Im not your stupid "Hero!" I'm not some pawn for you to use and push around, I am a _person _and I deserve to be left alone after everything thats happened." I pause for a moment to make sure it's quiet. "So…leave me the _fuck _alone."

Looking around, I take perverse pleasure in seeing their shocked face. Obviously, they didnt expect their perfect hero to curse.

Vaguely, in the back of my mind, I notice Steiner, Beatrix and Freya anxiously calming the agitated crowd. I know this must be causing trouble for them, but right now, I cant bring myself to care, all this pent up frustration is bursting free.

Perfect hero...

The perfect hero...am I the perfect hero? I walked up the stairs and past the dining rooms to the main hall where the royal chambers are. I can hear the cries of the nobles still.

They wont leave...

I crossed up the steps and into the hall. I felt myself being led to the one place no one would bother me...

Dagger's old room. She said that she wanted me to sleep in it that night…surely no one would come in and bother me…

I opened the door. All I wanted was to fall down on that bed and forget all of this. I stumbled over to the bed and fell right down into it. I closed my eyes. Over the past year I was gone…I…

The only thing that kept me going was to come home to Dagger. Now that I _am_ home with her though…

There was a knock on the door.

"Zidane?" It was her…

I didn't say anything. She paused and then said. "I'm coming in okay?"

I didn't stop her. I felt her presence right next to me. She stopped moving and then her arms slipped around me into a hug.

"Zidane…" she began. I turned around and came face to face with my angel.

"We didn't get to talk…" She gave me a small smile.

I didn't want to talk…I just wanted to sleep. Sleep knowing that she was right next to me. I would never have to leave her side again.

"Zidane about downstairs…um…"

I shook my head. "Dagger…don't make up excuses for them."

"But Zidane…" she started. I stopped her, pushing her head onto my chest.

"Dagger...to them…I'm no more than a person…a hero that has saved them from certain doom…it has been a year nonetheless and yet they still cling to us like we are some prize to be won…" I paused. "Tell me…how have you been handling things while I wasn't here."

She shook her head. "There is no lie…I was not complete while you were not here with me…when I saw you. I could not believe my eyes. I thought it was some cruel joke that someone was playing upon me…and…"

I nodded. "Go on…"

She gave a sigh. "And there were so many emotions within me that I could not express…you saw how I flew to you…"

I gave her a small hug. "…go on…"

Her tears came. "I couldn't believe you were here…I thought you were dead. You were gone for a year. I fell into a deep depression and thought…if I were to kill myself. Maybe I would finally be happy…but you Zidane had taught me something. That I should go on living…no matter how bad things are…"

I tightened the hug. "Dagger…I'm here now…" I said.

She looked at me and I wiped away the tears. "Zidane…"

At that moment our lips locked. She mumbled my name before hand and I felt her arms slink there way across my back. It was a long kiss…something that made up for past years…if you catch my drift.

When all emotions had seemed to be stable, Dagger looked at me and blushed slightly. "Zidane…if you don't mind…I…"

I looked at her with concern. "Dagger…what is it…I'll do anything…"

Her face grew redder. "If it is of no bother…I would like to spend the night with you…"

I smiled slightly. I was feeling a little bit better. "No…it is of no bother, Your Majesty."

She gave me a small pout. "You come back for one day, and now you're teasing me…"

I gave her a small smile and lay on my back. "I haven't done it in awhile…"

She snuggled up next to me still in her dress minus her shoes and tiara and I slung and arm around her.

"I love you, Zidane…"

"I love you too…Sarah…"

She looked at me. "How did you…"

"It's for me to know…and for you to find out."

She smiled a bit and said. "Welcome home Zidane…"

I nodded. "Glad to be back…"

Fin


	2. Dagger

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy IX. This time, the story is told from Garnet's POV

_"Hello? Is anyone there?" _

_I walked along in the darkness. Alone…without you…I looked around again. "Hello? Can anybody hear me?" I started to run. No…no! You were not going to leave me alone again._

_"Dagger…" You appear in front of me…and then you turn and start to walk away…_

_"Zidane!__ Zidane wait!" I cried out to you but you don't stop. You keep walking and I keep running after you but I can't catch you. "Please…please wait…"_

_I fall to my knees. _

_I'm all alone…always alone…_

_I fall to the floor and I start crying your name over and over. But you can't hear me. You are gone…I will never see you again…_

_Zidane…_

I woke up with a start. I feel liquid on my cheeks. I was…crying? I can't sleep. "Zidane?" I call out to the darkness. I looked around and realized that my fears have come true.

Zidane isn't here…

_I'm all alone…_

"Stop it!" I cry out to no one and shake my head.

No…you…you can't be. This wasn't a dream! Zidane…you came back to me…I know you did…

Getting out of bed I pull on a robe and open the door. He would not be in my current bedroom so he must be somewhere in the castle…I run down the stairs and through the double doors. Down the stairs and through the hallway…if Zidane is not here…I will…

I don't know what I will do.

I ran through the main entrance to the castle and to my relief, I found him staring at himself in the water where boats come to dock at.

"Zi…" I stop for I hear him talking to himself…I know I shouldn't listen…but I can't compel myself to stop.

"What Dagger said to me is true. You should go on living…no one's perfect…but…" He paused and looked at the sky. "I'm hopeless…"

I gave a small sigh and he looked at my direction and raised his eyebrows slightly. "Dagger?" he asked.

I froze and gave a slight cough. "I am sorry for intruding…you were not in bed and…"

He smirked slightly and patted for me to sit down next to him. "Sit down…" he said. I nodded and took up residence next to him.

"Zidane…" I began.

He looked at me. "Hm?"

"What are you doing out here so late at night?" I asked.

He gave me a lax expression. "Just thinking…"

I was intrigued…I know I shouldn't pry but…"About what?" I asked.

He looked down at the floor and then looked back at me. "Dagger…earlier today…you told me about what had happened to you when I was gone…and know…it's time that I told you."

I looked at his aquamarine crystals. They shined like two gems in the moonlight. "When…when Garland told me that I was his angel of death…I snapped."

I remember that like it was yesterday…

He continued. "I didn't want to burden you guys with me. I was now your enemy, and I thought…I thought that you wouldn't want to be friends anymore…"

I shook my head. "Never would I feel that way…"

He looked serious again. "Each of us has his or her own problems, Dagger. It's a way of life…but you know…but with friends, those problems become easier…and the weight of the world on your shoulders is lessened…" He slid a hand over his head. "What I'm trying to say is…thanks."

I blushed. "Thanks?" I asked.

He nodded. "Without you…I don't think I would've been able to make it back. You motivated me to come back Dagger, and for that, I thank you. Just to see your face again was more than enough to get me to high tail it back to Alexandria."

I shook my head. "I merely…" I trailed off. What did I merely do? I blame myself for everything that has happened…but in the end. It has turned out okay…

He stretched slightly. "So why don't we head in?" he asked.

I stood up and nodded. "Yes…"

Zidane smiled slightly and said. "But together this time…" And with that, he grabbed my hand and led me back into the castle.

The sun was high in the sky by time I awoke. I was about to sit up when I felt myself being pulled to someone. It was warm…I turned my head and saw a mass of blonde hair. Zidane…

Pulling myself from his grip, I sat up and gave a slight yawn. Zidane slept on the outside of the bed and he was currently facing me. I wonder when the last time he had slept in a bed? Surely not for awhile until he came back to me…

"Zidane…" I called to him.

He still slept.

"Zidane…" I called to him again.

He turned over and mumbled something. I gave a sigh and shook my head. This might be harder than I thought. I shook him once. He still didn't budge. I gave him a harder shake this time. He still slept. I pouted.

"Zidane Tribal! As Queen of Alexandria I command you to awake this instance!"

I watched Zidane open his eyes slowly and then look at me. He groaned slightly as he sat up the covers forming ripples around his waist. He shook his head, his tail curling out from behind him and stretched like he did.

I giggled. It was pretty cute.

"Dagger?" He asked me, his voice thick with sleepiness.

I leaned over and gave him a kiss. "Good morning, sleepy head."

He scratched his head and stifled a yawn and then collapsed on me into a bear hug. "How's my Queen doing this fine morning?"

I gave a slight blush and smiled slightly. "With my knight by me, I am always fine…"

Before we could continue any further acts, there was a knock on the door. Zidane gave a sigh and sat up. "Yesss?" he asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

It was a just a regular guard. "Master Zidane, breakfast is ready, please come down when you are ready."

"Thanks…"

I heard the guard go away and then Zidane turned to face me. "Just how can you stand them?"

I gave him a small smile and just giggled. "They are not so bad. You just have to get used to them…"

He turned to me. "Do you really wanna go down to breakfast?"

I shook my head and lay my head down on his chest. "I'd rather stay with you for the day…"

He perked up. "I got an idea, how about me and you spend the day away from the castle? I'll take you anywhere you want…"

I sat up and smiled slightly. "Well…it would be nice to have a change of scenery for once…I mean, I have seen the world, but it has been quite a while since I was able to go outside the castle without a need to." I thought for a moment. "How about a walk in Alexandria?"

Zidane nodded and got out of bed and gave a stretch. He blinked. "So you wanna go now?"

I nodded. "Yes…if it's of no bother to you…"

He smirked. "Hey, where's the older Dagger I used to know?"

I gave a small smile and nodded. "I mean…yeah, that sounds good to me!"

He ruffled my hair. "Now that's better."

It's strange how someone can't recognize you just by the clothes that you are wearing. While I wore my old adventuring clothes from the days that I traveled with my friends, no one seemed to notice that their queen walked among them.

I held on to Zidane's hand the entire time that we walked. I was happy to be out here in the open. Free from the castle once again. It felt different, but it was so liberating…

Zidane and I walked to this small flower shop on the outskirts of town where he bought me a rose and we continued on throughout the day venturing through Alexandria. Just the two of us. I hope everyone at the castle does not worry to much. I mean…I am safe with Zidane.

We reminisced about old times and how much I had changed since I traveled and saw so much of the world…it was…nice…

As the sun was about to set, Zidane went away for a minute leaving me by myself for a little while. When he came back he motioned for me to follow him. I wonder what he had planned…he said I had to close my eyes and I would see something beautiful when I opened them again. He led me up numerous buildings and structures. When he stopped he paused and then said.

"Okay…open your eyes, Dagger."

When I did, I gasped. "Zidane…it's.."

He smiled slightly. "It's beautiful right?"

I nodded, tears coming to my eyes. "It is more than beautiful…words cannot describe it…"

Ahead of the both of us was the Alexandrian sunset. There were so many colors in the sky and it was so beautiful. "Oh Zidane…" I said.

He smiled slightly at me, giving me his famous grin. "I knew you would like it…call it a commoner's view of Alexandria…" He paused for a moment and then leaned in and kissed me on the lips again. The kiss was soft and tender, as if he were to pull away at any moment. He fell on his back and I fell right along with him and gave a small giggle.

My head fell onto his shoulder, still holding my rose and looked down at the floor. "Zidane…what if we never met? I wouldn't have ever known anything…I would still be in the castle…mother would still be Queen perhaps and…and I wouldn't be here. With you at this very moment. I guess people are right, there is a such thing as fate…"

He shook his head. "No Dagger…it wasn't fate. You made your own choices because you believed in yourself. That's why we met…that's why…that's why were here at this very moment. In this very point in time…"

I blushed slightly and leaned up to look at him. "…Zidane?"

He looked at me. "Hm?"

"I never told you this…but um…you kidnapped something more than me back then…"

He looked at me confused. "Um…I did?

I smiled slightly and then said. "You kidnapped my heart."

-Fin


End file.
